


Loving strangers

by LotteRosie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteRosie/pseuds/LotteRosie
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

SideA Replay

清晨五点，婚礼前四小时。

李泰容面朝眼前没有大海也并不春暖花开的阳台，第十七次整理领带，思考在郑在玹回来之前中本悠太不知金道英不觉地翻下去逃婚是否可行。

可靠的数据表明，至少百分之八十的现代都市人可能受到婚前焦虑症的困扰，其中有大约百分之四十会最终打消结婚的念头。

没错，就是这样。所以，趁显然也很紧张的新郎取忘在办公室的戒指，用床单爬下酒店阳台逃离婚礼这种事，也并不是那么不可理喻吧？

李泰容一边在脑内疯狂编造并不存在的科学数据，一边想也许他真的应该听金道英的。至少别因为十万韩元的差价选择深夜红眼航班，就不会在凌晨流落巴黎街头又在陌生人的床上醒来，更不会在公司楼下的西餐厅一时昏头答应和自己认识不到三个月的“陌生人”结婚。

但是，他懊恼地想，都怪郑在玹求婚的前一天自己刚熬完夜，顶着公司给模特拍摄用的遮瑕也遮不住的黑眼圈，抱着往下滴水的冰美式飘进餐厅满脑子都想着他的可丽饼，才会在郑在玹突然在他面前单膝跪下拿出戒指的时候愣住，在餐厅里其他人看过来之前慌乱地点头，接着被拉进一个炽热的拥抱里。

那天也许还有其他人，比如笑得很夸张的悠太，还有不知道从哪里弄来的彩带飘到他们身上，像是小妞电影里才会出现的场景。李泰容当然还记得自己像人形立牌一样，僵直着手都不知道忘哪放，更来不及仔细思考自己刚才答应了什么，他只记得郑在玹温热的呼吸吹开他耳边的空气，说哥我真的好开心。

他曾经在茶水间门口，听到公司新来的实习生兴致勃勃地讨论他们的“办公室恋情”，语气里都弥漫着刚毕业的学生对爱情甜腻的无限期待。他当然也很开心，毕竟他和郑在玹实在合拍—不是仅仅说在床上，虽然那也很棒。比如郑在玹会记得他所有无关紧要的习惯，并逐渐积累成一种名为安全感的瘾。一切都美好得像是他最爱喝的玫瑰色的冰摇饮料。

但他就是觉得哪里不对。

“我觉得哪里有点不对。”

“你真的和李泰容求了婚他也真的答应你了我和金道英包括其他在场十七条单身狗见证了你们感人的梦幻爱情四个小时后我还得在婚礼上把戒指递给你送你们进入婚姻的殿堂你还有别的要说的吗？”

“我觉得泰容其实不想和我结婚。”

中本悠太在心里翻了个白眼。

“郑在玹，停止在我眼前演罗密欧与朱丽叶。韩国是法治社会，被逼婚这种情节连电视剧都不写了。况且，”他上下打量着发型做了一半的郑在玹，“虽然你是个富二代长得也还行，也不至于让李泰容没点爱就牺牲下半辈子的自由也要和你结婚好吗？”

“不错，夸得好，再多夸点。”

“哎郑在玹你这人—”

“打断一下，”在穷苦社畜中的正义使者中本悠太跳起来让富二代郑在玹知道什么是人间疾苦什么是社会险恶之前，领带夹扣了一半摇摇欲坠的金道英适时出现，“你们谁看到泰容哥了吗？他不在房间里，到处都找不到他电话也不接。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TRACK 01   
Give me a coin and I’ll take you to the moon

“你怎么知道他是自己跑出去的？”郑在玹打完第21个无人接听的电话后，中本悠太忍不住对金道英发出灵魂提问，“往好的地方想，万一是有人把李泰容绑架了呢？”

“因为，虽然我确信泰容哥长那么好看，突然冒出来人口贩卖组织潜入酒店绑架他这种事是有可能的，”金道英对他露出假笑，“但是酒店靠近门的垃圾桶是空的，所以肯定是他走之前顺手把垃圾带下去了。”

“……”你说的好有道理我竟然没法反驳。中本悠太无语地看着控制自己不翻白眼的金道英—顺便提一句，表情管理很成功。而另一边的郑在玹已经开始翻手机通讯录，试图从那几千个号码里，寻找出一个可能会是李泰容成功翻出酒店阳台后会第一时间联系的人的名字。

郑在玹想不明白，明明他答应了自己的求婚，也用着十二万分的热情参与规划他们的婚礼和肉眼可见的美好未来。甚至郑在玹还以他的名义领养了一只布偶猫，是打算给他的惊喜。猫长着一双圆圆的眼睛，挠它下巴时舒服地眯起眼睛的样子，会让郑在玹立刻想到他。

李泰容像猫，这是郑在玹对他的第一感觉，他像猫一样试探着伸出肉爪，小心翼翼地收起锋利的爪子，又在对方靠近前敏感地跑掉。如果世界真的是座巨大的游乐场，只需要一枚硬币即能入场，那对于拿着宝剑寻找试炼的准骑士郑在玹而言，也许他在下雨的巴黎街头捡到的李泰容就是他冒险旅程的终点。

没错，李泰容是他捡到的。郑在玹没有和任何人说过这个故事，就像那张连李泰容也没见过的照片。

照片带着胶卷的颗粒感，隔着雨幕能看到街边的Café窗边，银发的年轻男孩正对着不知道怎么跳上桌的小奶猫—他自己就很像一只猫，睁着一双黑葡萄一样的圆眼睛，从唇角扯出一道浅浅的笑来。

他是甜美蛋糕点缀着的发苦樱桃，是混合铁锈味的甜牛奶，是淬着毒药的世界上最独一无二的玫瑰花。他是月光背后的阴影，是疤痕边缘新生的血肉。

骑士持剑打败恶龙，高塔上却不见公主。

“泰容哥，接电话吧。”

金道英用kkt给李泰容发消息，那头很久没有显示“已读”。离婚礼原定时间只剩下不到一个小时，他把衬衫领口扯松，叹了口气继续敲打键盘。

“哥，讲点道理，行行好吧，你要是再不出现郑在玹要报警了。

“虽然他报不报警也和我没关系，但是哥，公司方圆五百米的外卖大叔都认识你啊，确定要丢这个人吗？以后都不打算点外卖了吗？”

“你先冷静一下，想想他除了你们还有别的熟人吗？”收到婚礼请帖从芝加哥飞回来的徐英浩，非常不明白为什么“他们从此幸福地生活在一起”的剧情突然急转直下变成“逃婚新郎在哪里”的悬疑剧。只能说人生比股市更加无常。

“他所有的熟人差不多都在这里了吧，”中本悠太看着锲而不舍打电话发kkt的郑在玹，感叹爱情啊这就是他不想理解的爱情，“听上去未免也过于凄凉。”

郑在玹自动过滤掉后半句，边打字边抽空抬头问金道英，“他没有回你消息吗？”

他连你的消息都不读怎么可能回我的。当然这句话没有说出来，取而代之的是不冷不热的，“没有。”

“他的亲人呢？能联系到吗？”中本悠太问。

郑在玹摇头。

“泰容哥的亲人都不在首尔，你最好也别联系他们。”否则跳过结婚流程直接离婚你也别问为什么。

“实在不行报警吧，万一真的是出了什么—”

“等等，”金道英看着消息界面的“已读”和一条新消息，“我知道他在哪里了。”

TBC


End file.
